


Regret Means Everything and Nothing

by RedCrystal09



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alpha Kal-El, Alpha Kon-El | Conner Kent, Alpha Roy Harper, Alpha Wally West, Alpha Will Harper, Alpha/Omega, Bastard Child, Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Bruce Wayne Can’t Keep A Relationship If His Life Depended On It, Bruce Wayne Is Horrified He Has To Have A Baby, Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Bruce Wayne Will Name the Baby Terry as Petty Revenge, Bruce Wayne arrives and plots Kal-Els downfall, Bruce Wayne is So Done, Bullying, Cheating, Damian Wayne Is in a Coma in his universe, Damian Wayne Pities His Other Self, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Damian Wayne is So Done, Damian yet to be determined, Dick Grayson is a Better Parent Than Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson is a Ray of Sunshine, Emotional Manipulation, It’s perfectly justified Dick!, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Hates Jason Wayne’s life, Jason Todd is So Done, Literally in his universe and this new universe, M/M, Multi, Omega Bruce Wayne, Omega Jason Wayne, Omega Richard Wayne, Omega Timothy Wayne, Someone better get Jason a beer or the Harper brothers will die, Tim Drake Needs a Break, Tim Drake gets Timothy Wayne some help, Tim Drake is Bad at Self-Care, Tim Drake is Not Okay, Tim Drake is horrified by the life of Timothy Wayne, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCrystal09/pseuds/RedCrystal09
Summary: "What is a hug?" Damian was baffled by his father's actions, unsure of how to act around him.Superman gaped as Batman grimaced and his brothers just sighed."A hug is a physical form to express affection or pleasure towards someone or something. Typically, the most common form of a hug is to wrap your arms around that person or object. There are various forms of a hug such as a bear hug, a polite-" Jason drone on blankly as he stared at their ridiculously dressed up fathers in confusion and fear.Tim cut him off and aggressively hugged Richard, who let out a loud screech. The eldest squirmed his way out and shoved him to the side. "That is a hug," he smiled at the runt of the litter. "Of course you wouldn't know. After all, we haven't gotten a hug for over a decade now. I think it was sometime before you were born actually."The two heroes stared at them in stunned silence. The boys stared back before Richard asked, "So have you two tied the knot yet? Or did Father also force himself on you to birth Damian?"Superman flew to the nearest trash can and threw up as Batman turned a greenish hue."I'll take that as a no."
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Jason Wayne/Roy Harper, Jason Wayne/Will Harper(past), Kal-El/Bruce Wayne, Kon-El | Conner Kent/M’gann, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Richard Wayne/Wally West, Timothy Wayne/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Regret Means Everything and Nothing

At one point, Bruce Wayne would have never thought he'd end up as Clark's, oh sorry, Kal-El's mate, much less carry his child. And yet here he was now, standing with a kid and two toddlers as they all watched Wayne Manor being "upgraded" in order to maintain their safety. 

Bruce scowled as he glared at the flying Kryptonian, who seemed to be conversing with Green Lantern and Wonder Woman. He felt a tug on his left side and glanced down to see frightened blue eyes gazing up at him. He softened his features and gave the dark-haired child a small, reassuring smile as he pressed to his side, an arm wrapped around his small shoulders. He may be adopted but Richard Grayson would always be considered his own. Looking at his other side, he observed as Jason Todd embraced a sleepy Timothy Drake protectively. Sighing, Bruce sat down and hugged all three of them, careful not to apply any pressure on his stomach.

“Bruce, what’s going on?” Richard trembled as Wonder Woman glanced their way. He scowled at her as he made a mental note to speak to her later. “Where’s Alfred?”

He felt his heart clench painfully at the reminder of the man who he saw as a father figure. Eyes stinging as he remembered the torture he went through to protect him before  _ they _ finally granted him mercy and ended his suffering. 

Lost in thought, he didn’t realize he had started crying until he was ripped away from his children and Kal-El was in front of him. Bruce wanted to get away but one wrong move and everything would be over. 

“Bruce, what’s wrong?” The other cooed as he wiped away his tears. He could barely hold back an expression of disgust as he succumbed to his touch. Behind him he could hear the Flash trying to comfort Richard, Jason, and Timothy. He felt a flash of relief at them being in the care of the man… who was most human of the Justice League. 

“Why are you doing this?” Bruce asked as he looked at him square in the eye. His instincts screamed at him to look away, to not disrespect his Alpha, to  _ submit _ , but he resisted. One of the reasons the superhero had grown attracted to him was due to him acting opposite of an omega. 

Indeed, Karl-El looked at him in a mix of amusement and exasperation. “We talked about this. I’m doing this for your own safety. Their safety!”

“But this is too-”

“You almost lost our pup! If Alfred hadn’t been there, I don’t want to think of what could’ve happened.”

This time Bruce stepped back as he laid a hand on his growing bump. He glared at him and hissed ,”You’re locking us in this stupid fortified mansion! Hiding us away from society! We just mated and I lost my parents and Alfred in less than a week,” his voice broke as he looked down ,”Now I have to deal with our unborn pup and three other children who are going to become socially awkward isolated adults! Nothing is okay.”

He felt arms wrap around and welcomed it. His body calmed down as the alpha sent him comforting pheromones and he silently cursed him. Nothing from their relationship was healthy and Bruce truly feared when he’d finally snap from the hell his life had become after they hooked up. 

  
  
  
  


Wally leaned against the wall as he scarfed down a bag of chips. He eyed the streets as he waited for a certain blue-eyed omega to arrive. Sighing, he took out his phone.

It was now fifteen minutes past noon and close to half an hour since he had been waiting for Ric to arrive at the movies. Doubt and feelings of insecurity gripped his heart as he thought of what could've possibly happened. 

What if he had gotten hurt? Ever since the appearance of Batman in Gotham, ironically enough, villains had been appearing left and right. Wait though, in the recent times the omega had been kidnapped he'd shown to be capable of defending himself. Unless this time the perpetrator had also planned things carefully and managed to keep him down. Oh no, what if his heat popped up unexpectedly? Agh! Ric already went through heat a few days ago! Ok, Wally was definitely overthinking this. Perhaps it was transportation. Why did he let Ric convince him to hang out in Central City days after barely recovering. If what his uncle said is true, Ric's heat had been intense and unusual. How could his family even let him go? Never mind, they all practically ignored each other, especially now that they were allowed to leave Wayne Manor with the exception of their father? Wasn't he carrying a pup- no, no, no, get back on track! Ric could be in trouble right now. Wally had to- 

"Hey," Wally looked up and felt relieved, "Sorry I'm late. I had a bit of trouble getting here." Oh great, now he was worried again. He picked up on how nervous Ric was and hold on sec, was his face flushed? Throwing his bag away, he wiped his hands clean as he leaned down slightly. Ric seemed startled by his actions as he twitched. Wally narrowed his eyes and pressed a hand against his forehead. He was burning up. 

"Dude, you're hot. And not the good kind," he laced their fingers together as they walked down the sidewalk. 

"Huh?" Narrowing his eyes, Wally glared at Ric. The teen blinked in confusion as he gazed back at him. “What? Is something wrong?”

“You tell me, you aren’t even fussing about your hands smelling like barbecue,” Wally gawked as instead of pulling away, Ric blushed and gave a gentle squeeze. “Okay, spill. Did something happen?”

“Let’s go to your house,” Ric muttered and glanced away. Wally’s instincts screamed at him to be careful but he ignored them as Ric snuggles at his side, faint traces of his scent filling his nose.

  
  
  
  
  


“You fucking asshole! Not only did you cheat on me with that stupid bitch but you have the nerve to take in your bastard child!” 

Will Harper winced as he avoided another vase by a mere inch. He jumped behind the expensive, leather couch as this time, a knife was thrown at him. From the corner of his eye he could see his younger brother smirking at him, cradling his newly born baby. He clenched his teeth in anger as he tried to reign in his temper. There was no need to get angry at his fiancée when it was him who had screwed up. Taking in a deep breath, he slowly stood up with his hands in the air, staring at the angry Omega. His sweet fruity scent had soured and he had to stop himself from wrinkling his nose. No need to anger him more than he already was. 

“Jason, I need you to listen-“ Will tried to say but once again, hid away as his fiancée proceeded to throw a sword at him. How relieving that Jason hadn’t decided to actually fight him yet. “Look, I couldn’t leave her alone, she-“

“Don’t you fucking dare!” Jason Wayne-Todd snarled, “Don’t you dare give me an excuse! I have tolerated your stupid drinking habits, your stupid drug addiction, your strange relationship with Jade, but enough is enough!” His blue eyes flashed dangerously at him before exhaustion and pain replaced them. “I know you never wanted to be with me, and you only put up with our arranged marriage because of Oliver but even you should have at least had the decency to not cheat on me! And with Jade of all people!” He heard Jason’s voice waver near the end and by the brief look of alarm on his brother’s face, so could Roy. Or it might be because of Jason unconsciously releasing distressed pheromones. 

Standing up again, Will gazed at the omega with guilt and exhaustion. “You’re right. I should’ve been better than that. We both should’ve. I’ll admit Jade and I knew what we were doing but we also didn’t expect for her to get pregnant.”

“Oh sure,” Jason scoffed as he crossed his arms,”Who would’ve thought that an alpha in rut wouldn’t have been capable of impregnating an omega? What’s next? I suppose you also forgot to mention the fact Jade left you with the baby and vanished?” His tone sounded resigned as he glared at the baby in Roy’s arm. 

This time Will did glare at his younger brother who shrugged in amusement. Oh they were so going to talk about family secrets and privacy. And Oliver claimed he was horrible as a teenager.

“I should’ve known that we wouldn’t work out,” Jason drawled out as he started to put on his jacket and shifted his gaze towards Roy ,”Thank you for letting me know about her,” he said sincerely, “Otherwise  _ he _ wouldn’t be so kind as to spare your family, friendship be damned.” 

Will’s eyes widened in alarm at the mention of Jason’s family. Damn it, in this case they were better off having Jason know instead of leaving him in the dark. Lian would’ve died once  _ that man  _ found out about her existence. Did Roy consider this? He knew that despite all hatred and anger they had for one another, especially with Oliver, they were loyal to each other. 

“I’ll be honest. I despise her existence and I could have her eliminated. It might cause an outrage to the media but the Crock’s name can easily be slandered and be blamed for the tragedy.” This time even Roy started to look unease as he stared at the slumbering baby in his arms. “But I won’t. You’ve taught me so many things since I first walked out to the world. It is one of the things I love about you; helping without expecting anything in return,” Jason walked aimlessly around the nursery, his disgust growing as he studied each item ,”However, that baby will be a constant reminder of your unfaithfulness not just to me, but to many other elites if word gets out.”

“What are you trying to say?” Will questioned as he gently removed Lian’s small body from Roy’s arms. He felt himself relax for a brief moment before tensing as Jason’s gaze snapped back towards them. Roy leaned against the door, curious about Jason’s proposal as well.

“For one, the media knows my father and Oliver Queen made an agreement to mate me off with his son. But they don’t know which brother I happen to belong to. I risked many things to help set up our arranged bond and I will not allow it to break after all that. However, I also don’t want to end up mating with you,” Jason walked up to Roy and stared him down as he ignored the baby , “So I would have to be with you.”

“W-Wait a minute,” Roy spluttered. “Not that I wouldn’t like to but how is our relationship supposed to save her” he looked down at his arms “and prevent your crazy ass father from killing the Queen family?” Will shared that sentiment and wondered if crazy was a requirement to be considered a Wayne. 

Jason sighed and with a straight face, said, “We’re going on vacation somewhere far from Star City and finding your pathetic excuse of a brother, a new mate.”

“What!”

“Probably away for two years.”

“Jason, perhaps you should-“

“ _ Lian _ will be your love child as proof of your union and Roy will bite me and knock me up with his ginger offspring.”

Will fainted as Roy tried to talk sense to an amused Jason, secretly smirking at their misery as he stared out the window, back facing them. Surprisingly enough, Liam never woke up from the chaos that was her family. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Timothy? You’re late,” his Father inquired as he limped past the entrance and towards the living room. “And you’re dragging blood on the carpet. I left you with Kon-El for a reason. What happened?” 

“Shouldn’t you be meeting up with the Justice Lords?” Tim scowled at his full name as he finally collapsed on the nearest couch. A sigh escaped his lips as he adjusted his body to relax as best as he could with a bloody face, shredded pants, and oh look, more blood dripping down his legs. How embarrassing, if Kon-

He glared at his trembling hands as he thought about his traitorous Alpha. And that stupid Martian freak. If it weren’t for her, he and Kon-El would’ve finally taken a step further into their relationship instead of having to explain to his father how they had broken up. Speaking of father, Tim glanced up to catch him already dressed in his white and black Superman outfit. He stared at the S for a moment, trying to remember whatever happened to the original blue and red.

“Timothy?” Kal-El stared down at him, his face flashing between disapproval and concern before finally settling to fury. He forced his body not to tremble as the Alpha’s pheromones spread throughout the room. “Did Kon-El do this to you?” 

It was common knowledge in the family that their father never approved of their relationship for two reasons. One, Kon-El was technically his son, even if he was artificially created through an experiment with  _ Luther’s _ DNA; the day they found out about his heritage had been weird. And two, Father worried that Luther would take advantage of their relationship for his own needs as he was a villain. After all, he and his brothers would always be viewed as helpless Omegas, especially by the Justice Lords and their sidekicks. They would’ve arrested him for that but it was impossible to convict him without losing a lot of support from the people. Stupid politics. 

He hissed at his name and pouted, “No,” his eyes widened when his father’s eyes started glowing red. Crap, where was Mother when he needed him. “Well, sort of. We were… finally being intimate and then  _ M’gann _ showed up,” Tim snarled as he remembered how horrible everything went. “Long story short, he found out how I’ve been psychologically torturing her and we finally broke up. Oh, and I might’ve killed a few rapists on my way home.”

He heard Father sigh as he plotted revenge. That alien slut would pay for this but how? Maybe he should capture and toy around with her first, right before they began to  _ play _ . Oh the things he could do to her. But he needed to find her weakness first. Drats, it seemed he would have to continue stalking her. What a pain!

He jumped when he felt someone tug at his shirt but relaxed when he realized it was Mother. He shot Father a quizzical glare as he let himself be guided to his room. 

“I must leave now Timothy. Allow your mother to deal with your injuries. But do not think we won’t continue this discussion,” Kal-El declared. Tim nodded sullenly in the corner as the elder man scented his Mother. He gazed in curiosity as he noticed Mother had tensed up. 

“Goodnight Father,” he called out and tugged at Mother’s hand to follow him. He paid no mind to the blood he was leaving behind, or the slick that was sliding out of his ass. Mother trailed behind him silently. 

Tim opened his door and rushed to the bathroom, ripping off his clothes as he drew himself a bath. He hummed as he searched for a bath bomb, giggling in delight when he found it. But why had he left it on the highest shelf? Oh right, it must have landed there when he threw a tantrum and nearly destroyed his bathroom. He scowled and forgetting that he could’ve asked Mother, he attempted to reach for the desired object, going up as far as he could on his tippy toes. 

Ok, good news and bad news. The good news is he got the bath bomb; the bad news is he slipped and hit his head. Tim winced as he got up, ignoring Mother, who had rushed by his side after all the excitement. 

He hissed at him when his gaze narrowed at the disinfectant supplies. “I don’t want it. It hurts,” he protested as his Mother checked the water temperature and deemed it alright for him. Pouting, he splashed in the giant tub with the bath bomb, hardly wincing at the pain that shot through his body. 

Mother sighed and beckoned him to the edge, which he complied and sighed happily as he washed his hair. Tim closed his eyes and began to scheme. 

Maybe he could use this to guilt trip Kon-El into visiting him. It was his responsibility to take him home, a precaution for a delicate omega like him to avoid being hurt or kidnapped, as the agreement to be by his side. 

He honestly couldn’t understand why he would even want to be near the alien witch. If he had had his mind wiped and forced to forget certain events, he would’ve ditched her instantly. Wait, that’s it! She could’ve manipulated him to stay with her and leave him behind, thus gaining  _ her _ happily-ever-after. Oh, she’s good, he thought. 

Tim wondered how Father dealt with Mother’s previous pursuers. Did he threaten them? Blackmail? Beat them to death? He should ask him the next time he sees him. Peeking upwards, Tim stared curiously at Mother’s blank expression. He can’t remember the last he had ever seen him show one emotion. No, there was that time he had shown fear when Jason had disappeared for days without any warning only to come back all beaten up. That was a very interesting week. 

“Mother?” Tim questioned as he kicked his legs underneath the water. “Do you love us?” He knew he had been taken in as a charity case but he wanted to know if he was even wanted. Father might seem overprotective of him and his siblings but that was only because he needed them for connections. He suspects the only one he really loves is Jonathan; despite Damian being his biological son, he didn’t seem to take a shine to him like he had with the youngest in the family. Maybe it was because the baby was from Lois?

He felt Mother tense up and this time, he did glance up. “Do you?” He probed and smiled when he saw a flash of fear deep into those pretty blue eyes his Father loved so much. “I see.”

He saw movement near the door and fixed his gaze on the silent form of his younger brother, Alfred in his arms. Mother trembled as he stared at the floor. 

“Damian, you’re still awake,” Tim beamed as he shifted his lean body to face him. “Did you have a nightmare again?” His little brother nodded as he glared at Mother, curiosity and hurt projected onto his adorable face. Tim shrugged and taking pity, said, “I’ll tuck you in and read you a story once I’m done. Is that alright?” Damian nodded again and, giving one last glance at their Mother, walked out quietly. What a strange boy, he mused. 

“Mother, I suggest we hurry up. I don’t want to keep Damian waiting,” he sat back and faced the wall, humming as he continued to plan his revenge. Feeling someone shift behind him, Tim wondered if that’s how he’ll turn out as an adult with his Alpha. Would he just be fucked constantly by them, cowering away from his pups for the rest of his life?

  
  
  
  
  
  


Damian stared out his window, petting a purring Alfred. He thought back to his Mother, who had flinched at the sight of him and wouldn’t look at him in the eye. He felt his heart drop and squeeze painfully at the fact of how broken his family was.

Father and Mother were an odd pair. Despite how constantly Father forced himself on Mother and sometimes hit him, Mother still stayed with him. His siblings thought it was because he loved their Father, but he knew better. Mother only stayed because he knew he would always be found and brought back home. It was impossible for him to escape. Even more so when he was given an Alpha command to never leave Father. Father’s love for Mother had corrupted and turned into a sick and insane obsession. No longer were they the happy and loving pair he heard they once were, they were just stuck in an unhappy bond where both sides had failed to communicate. 

Richard was an interesting omega. He listened to his superiors and always followed Father’s orders, never failing to follow instructions, and purposefully ignoring Mother’s existence. Jason had once told him Richard was bitter over being abandoned by Mother when he had needed him most. Damian didn’t really know much about his oldest brother aside from him being the greatest fighter out of the four of them. He suspected that was due to his acrobatic skills.

Jason was the smart brother and possibly Mother’s favorite. Despite his protests, they all knew he was the only one able to converse with Mother where they couldn’t. And he was so far the only one who had a chance to go to college. As long as Father approved, Jason could continue his studies despite being an omega simply because he was related to Earth’s leader. However, Damian was possibly the only one who knew Mother disapproved of Jason’s arranged mate, despite the one who initiated the agreement. Maybe it had something to do with how Father and Mother got together. 

Tim, however, was another level. Damian worried that one day, Father would decide he needed to be “fixed” due to his psychotic tendencies and outbursts of intense anger. He knew the family was wary of him, but Damian liked Tim. Not only was he the closest one his age, Tim treated him like an actual sibling and spent time around when he wasn’t busy. And as far as he knew, he was the only one who could calm Tim down when he wasn't right in the head.

Glancing at his clock, he noticed how late it was and began to prepare for bed. Tim would be arriving shortly. Damian shifted Alfred in his arms and he sat up from the window. He noticed as a shooting star passed and decided to make a wish. 

I wish we could be a happy family.

  
  
  
  
  


Wally’s first thought was that he was warm. Very warm. He moved his hands to grasp for something and froze. There was no way this could’ve happened. He couldn’t have lost control. Not like this. Especially to him.

Opening his eyes, guilt gripped his heart as he stared at Ric, who was thankfully sleeping. He glanced down, lifted his bedsheets, and felt like screaming. They were both naked but as he stared longer, he realized there were dry stains of blood and slick in the middle of the bed.

He hadn’t noticed Ric had awakened until he heard him call out his name. “Wally?” He flinched at how lost and confused he sounded as he refused to glance in his direction, too ashamed to look at the omega. “Wha-what are we- did we- _ Wally _ !”

Ric sat up and put a hand on his shoulder. Wally tensed up and shoved him away as he started to get out of bed. What had happened last night? How could he have lost control so easily? The only thing he remembered doing was kissing Ric but that shouldn’t have been enough to want to ravish him. 

He cried out when Ric gripped his elbow and pulled him back in bed. “Don’t!” He protested. “I can’t be near you! I-I violated you,” Wally whispered as the realization that it was he who had initiated them to go farther than they should’ve, even when Ric had protested at first. “Oh my god,” he stared at Ric and scooted away ,”You didn’t want to but I forced myself on you…” he trailed off as he started remembering.

It hadn’t been last night that he and Ric had decided to hang out at his apartment. That night was almost a week ago, he and Ric had been at it  _ for almost a week! _

“Wally, calm down,” Ric soothed as he started to shift around,”Don’t blame yourself. What happened was out of our control, okay? Sometimes instinct takes over. It’s my fault, anyway,” Wally opened his mouth to argue but a finger shushed him ,”I should’ve known better than to visit you soon after my heat. If I had been more careful, you wouldn’t be feeling like this. I probably triggered your rut.”

As he listened to him, Wally gazed at Ric’s neck. He had bitten him. He had marked him as his mate. This time he couldn’t stop the bile rising up his throat and threw up on the floor. 


End file.
